


The Motorbike Ride

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione takes an exhilarating ride on the back of Sirius's motorbike.





	The Motorbike Ride

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 Fest! This is for my O3 square which was the prompt: Accidental Stimulation. No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

The first time it happened, it was an accident. Hermione missed her dad, who was into motorbikes, so when Sirius invited her along for a ride, she jumped at the chance. The smell of Sirius’s leather jacket, the wind through her hair, the roar of the machine between her legs. It reminded her of her childhood. And then it happened. They were idling at a traffic light when she shifted forward slightly and felt the tickle. Her denims were on the tighter side, not a style she usually wore, but it being laundry day, she squeezed into them anyway.

Then Sirius revved the engine and took off. The rumble below purred and Hermione’s eyes fluttered as the feeling between her legs intensified. A swooping in her belly made her tighten her arms around Sirius’ midsection. Unconsciously, she leaned further into him, tilting her hips. _Ah, right there_. It was just the right angle. Hermione began panting ever so slightly. It was both exhilarating and terrifying. The fact that she might orgasm from the rumble between her thighs.

“You alright!” Sirius shouted. His words almost taken by the wind before Hermione’s ears could catch them.

“Perfect!” Hermione shouted back as she tilted her hips forward and buried her face into the back of his jacket. She inhaled the scent of the leather and could feel her nipples tighten in response. _Oh, Merlin, how would she ever face Sirius after this?_ Her hips began rocking almost of their own accord, and Sirius sped the bike up. Hermione’s arms gripped his waist tighter, her hands somehow sneaking inside his unzipped jacket and gripping the t-shirt he wore beneath.

 _So close…_ she panted some more and when the motorbike hit a bump in the road it was enough to send Hermione flying over the edge of her orgasm. She shuddered her way back down and missed the fact that Sirius was slowing the bike down. They came to a stop outside of a small park on a little-used street.

“So,” Sirius said, removing his helmet.

“Oh, Merlin,” Hermione groaned, burying her head in her hands. Sirius got off the bike, prompting Hermione to get off of it too. But she refused to look at him. How thoroughly embarrassing was this?

“I can’t say that’s ever happened before,” Sirius said. Hermione was still refusing to look at him.

“Can we not?” Hermione asked. Her voice tight with trying to suppress her emotions.

“Er, well we ought to talk about it,” Sirius said. “It’s alright, kitten.” Sirius tugged at her forearms lightly and Hermione found herself looking up in his grey eyes. She was sure her face was as red as a tomato. It certainly felt quite warm.

“I’m sorry,” Hermione whispered. Even worse, a tear from her left eye spilled down her cheek. But before she could wipe it away, Sirius got to it first. This thumb was rough against the soft skin of her face.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Sirius replied. Then he grinned wickedly. “Although, next time, maybe I could join in?”

“Oh Godric,” Hermione groaned and closed her eyes. Sirius’s hand cupped her face gently and Hermione found her eyes fluttering open just as Sirius’s face descended toward hers.

“Tell me to stop,” he whispered.

Instead of responding, Hermione stood on her tiptoes and crushed her lips to his. The kiss was heated, almost explosive and Hermione found her arms wrapped as tightly around Sirius as his own arms were wrapped around her.

Moments later, as the heat from the kiss ebbed, Sirius pulled away, staring at her with those mercurial eyes again. “I could get used to that,” he murmured.

Hermione felt her face heat once more, but before she could be too embarrassed, Sirius pressed his lips against hers again and she was swept away by their shared passion.

_~Fin~_


End file.
